Better For Him
by lilAzIaNpride24
Summary: 'She looks through the window of Sam's room and watches him as he laughs at something someone says. That brings a smile to her face as she takes another step, revealing his visitor. Her face falls – it's Marlo.'
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with my second _Rookie Blue_ fanfic - a two-shot this time! So, I'm kind of obsessed with playing out the whole Andy-Sam-Marlo love triangle and I came up with this little gem while trying to sleep one night. (The same that way that I come up with every other fic that I've ever wrote.) Oh, there's a lot of previous episode references and season 5 references throughout this fic, so keep an eye out for them!**

**So, enjoy~**

**P.S: Congratulations to Missy Peregrym and Zachary Levi on their wedding! :D #RookieBlue #Chuck (They're so cute together!)**

**P.P.S: I didn't really proofread this, so I apologize in advance for any grammatical mistakes throughout this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Rookie Blue_ nor any of the characters. If I did, I would probably play out the love triangle even more. Maybe even a love pentagon... Luke-Nick-Andy-Sam-Marlo. That would be awesome.**

* * *

There's a jump in her step and a new found twinkle in her eyes as she walks along the busy hallways of the hospital to a certain dark-haired detective. She smiles at the nurses sitting at the front desk and the patients that pass by as she turns the corner. She looks through the window of Sam's room and watches him as he laughs at something someone says. That brings a smile to her face as she takes another step, revealing his visitor. Her face falls – it's Marlo.

She just stands there watching as they laugh _together_, her hands full with food and some of his belongings.

Marlo's hand is covering his as her thumb traces small circles on the back of his hand. She laughs at something he says and it seems like a wave of happiness rolls off of Sam as he watches Marlo laugh. Jealousy overcomes her. It's not like she has any right to be jealous. _Technically_, Marlo and Sam aren't broken up and _technically_, she and Sam aren't together. Even after their little talk when he woke up.

She can't help, but recall that moment when he woke up. The relief that she felt.

_"I don't wanna be sad anymore…"_

She'd punched the air internally when he had said that to her. She had moved even closer to him and raked her fingers through his hair and he had soon fallen asleep. She stayed next to his beside the next time he woke up. He had told her to go home, to get some rest. She had reluctantly obliged, but not before kissing his forehead. When he had hummed appreciatively, all her worries and problems that had accumulated these past few days that drifted away. She had felt at peace; happy, - something that she hadn't felt for a long time - if only for a moment.

Andy felt someone nudge her, snapping her out of her reverie. She looked at the figure beside her and gave him a smile.

"Hey, Oliver."

"What are you doing just standing here?"

Andy gave a weak smile as she nodded towards Sam's window. Oliver looked closer and saw what she was seeing.

"I'm sure it means nothing," he encouraged.

Andy just shook her head and proceeded to hand over the things that she had been carrying to Oliver.

"Can you give this to him? Just some food and clothes and stuff."

"McNally…"

"It's fine, Oliver. Don't worry, I brought something for you too." She handed over the last plastic bag. "Just tell him that my dad called and I had to help him out with something."

Oliver gave her a sympathetic smile and reassured her, "Just don't do anything stupid okay? You and Sam are meant to be together and I know that he wants to be with you. Probably even more than you want to be with him."

Andy just gave Oliver a nod and walked off. Oliver gave a sigh as he watched her turn the corner and vowed that he would slap Sam upside the head once they were alone.

"Hey," Sam greeted as he saw Oliver walk through the door to his room.

"Hey, Marlo. Sammy, how you feeling?" Oliver set the things that Andy had given to him on the small table attached to the hospital bed and turned it to face Sam.

Marlo nodded at Oliver's presence while Sammy replied with a firm, "Better."

"What's all this?" Sam let go of Marlo's hand and rummaged through the duffel bag and its contents. A few pairs of jeans, some underwear and socks, a pair of sneakers, his favorite shirt, an old Academy shirt, a Metallica shirt that he had long since forgotten, a red and a black sweater (respectively), and his phone charger were folded neatly and packed into the black duffel bag.

"McNally gave this to me. She said that her dad needed her for something urgent so she told me to give this to you. This," Oliver picked up a plastic bag that lay next to the duffel bag and plopped onto the chair next to his bed, "is mine."

Sam just laughed at Oliver's actions.

"What?" Oliver questioned. "Andy said she picked this up for me. The other one is yours."

Oliver gave Sam a pointed look before he dug around the bag of food that Andy had gotten for him.

He opened the zipper at the front of the duffel bag and found a copy of Harper Lee's _To Kill A Mockingbird_. A paper slipped out from underneath the front cover and he laughed.

_Boo Adley, huh? I'll give you an A+ for that literary reference. Nice to know you actually read something other than "Moby Dick."_

_P.S: I'd only go for Boo Adley if he's a Jack Russell-Terrier. I like them; they're cute._

He took out another book that was packed in his duffel bag and he gave a fond smile. Another slip of paper fell from the book's front cover.

_ …To help you sleep at night. (On the days I'm not there.)_

_P.S: Who's your white whale now? ;)_

Sam set the books on the bedside table and moved to take the brown bag out of the plastic bag. He could feel Oliver's gaze at him from his left and Marlo's at his right.

A green box with a white bow lay rest on top of a bunch of other food; healthy soup and a pumpkin smoothie from the food truck and Andy's amazing homemade cheeseburgers with pickles, fries, and homemade spicy buffalo sauce on the side. _Oh God, he missed her cooking. Her too, of course. _

Filled with curiosity, he took out the medium-sized box and set the brown paper bag aside.

"It's cold." Sam was confused. Why was it cold?

Oliver paused his devouring of his favorite cheeseburger with no pickles from Ida's and looked up at Sam. He swallowed and took a sip of lemonade before asking, "What?"

"It's cold," Sam repeated.

He looked over at Marlo who seemed equally curious and flipped it open. He outright laughed when he saw what was inside.

A cup of pistachio ice cream with a spoon sticking out of it.

The inside of the box was insolated with one of those shiny silver cooling fabric thingies used to pack some ice cream.

The inside lid contained a note and he plucked it out, closed the lid to the box, and set it aside.

_J.D, _

_Decided you might need a pick-me-up. You know, pistachio is kind of good. I might have to steal some of it from you. Rocky Road is still the best. _

_I wonder if Ernie the Zamboni driver likes pistachio. :P_

_Don't let it melt~_

- _Candace _

_XOXO ;)_

He recalls the morning of when this little event occurred. She had asked him to ask her to stay and he had. Things that been simpler than. Kind of.

"Okay, Sammy. Enjoy your lunch. Celery's waiting for me." Oliver picked up the plastic bag that contained the garbage from his food, held his hospital gown closed, and stood up.

"Thanks, Ollie."

"No problem, brother," Oliver nodded and left the room.

Sam folded the piece of paper and tucked it into one of the books that lay rest on the bedside table and moved the duffel bag onto the floor near where Oliver had previously sat.

He emptied the contents of the brown paper bag carefully onto the small table including the condiments: salt, pepper, and ketchup.

He found another note.

_I know how much you hate hospital food. The jello is gross. __**Yuck. **_

_P.S: You can't live off that gross health diet forever. Have some __real__ food. _

He gave a whole-hearted laugh before he dug in.

"I thought you hated spicy food," Marlo chimed in as she watched him slather the inside bun of the cheeseburger with Andy's homemade buffalo sauce.

Sam shook his head and said, "No, I love spicy food. I just hated that jalapeno flavored onion rings." Sam's face contorted into one of disgust as he remembered that moment. She had offered him some of her food at one of their lunches and he had almost thrown up from the disgust.

"What?! Those were good."

"No, they weren't. You have no taste in good food," he mocked her.

Marlo feigned hurt as she dipped her pinky slightly into the sauce and gave it a try. A cough resounded from her and she took the water off his bedside table and drank it.

"That's too spicy. It's terrible too."

Sam scooped up some of the soup and replied, "You've got to be kidding me. Andy's cooking is amazing."

Marlo gave a cough, "Seriously? She made this?"

Sam nodded as he took a bite of his cheeseburger.

They didn't really talk much after that. As he searched his memories, he never once recalled Marlo ever cooking for him. Though, it probably would've been terrible with the way their tastes in food collided.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are much appreciated!**

**A/N: The shiny silver fabric thingy looks something like this: :8000/plu/COM/%EB%A7%A4%EC%9E%A5/%ED%95%B4%ED%83%9C-%EB%B0%94%EB%B0%A4%EB%B0%94-%EB%A9%80%ED%8B%B0_. jpg**

**A/N: Virtual cookies for those who got my _Hawaii Five-0_ reference! **

**A/N: I'm not Canadian, - I'm American (well, Korean-American) - but I am up to date on all the episodes. (Don't ask me how.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the second part of this two-shot. **

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Rookie Blue_**** nor the characters. All rights reserved to Global, ABC, and the creator(s) of the show.**

* * *

She can't help but feel apprehensive as she turns the corner to walk back onto Sam's floor. Before she steps into his room, she peeks in the window to make sure that Marlo isn't there.

She's not.

But Sam is sleeping.

Andy closes her eyes and sighs before stepping into the room. She closes the door silently, but Sam still wakes up.

"Hey," he says sleepily.

She gives him a weak smile. "Hi." Andy takes a seat on the right of him like she did every day when he came out of surgery and she was waiting for him to wake up.

_She_ was the one that rushed to his aid when he was shot. _She _was the one that comforted him and rode with him in the ambulance to the hospital. _She_ was the one that waited for him to pull through surgery. _She _was the one that cried for him and cried again when she heard that he coded during surgery twice. _She_ was the one that stayed by his side when he came out of surgery. _She_ was the one that waited for him to wake up. _She_ was the one that did all of these things. **_Not_** Marlo. Yet, it seemed like he chose her again. Despite her foolish of thoughts and hopes of them getting back together again, Sam chose Marlo over her. Again. Just like when she came back after the UC op.

Andy sighed inwardly and gave a fake smile to Sam before any suspicions could arise, though she knew Sam already knew what she was feeling.

"You didn't eat it?" Andy asked as she saw the familiar green box on the table. She tried hard to hide the insecurities that laced her voice.

Sam gave her a smile and sat up. "You said you wanted some. I saved it so that we could eat it together."

A real smile, one that reached her eyes, spread across her face for the first time since yesterday.

"I even got the nurse to give me an extra spoon," Sam stated as he held up a plastic spoon.

She scooted closer to him and took the spoon from Sam's hands and dug in. She gave him a cheeky smile as she took the first bite and he couldn't help but love the warmth that spread throughout him. He wished he could make her smile like that forever.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked as he finished the last of the ice cream.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She popped the spoon out of her mouth and threw it in the medium-sized box.

Sam just shrugged at her in reply. He knew that her "emergency" with her dad was fake and he definitely knew that Marlo being here earlier was bugging her. But he also knew that she didn't want to talk about it, so he let it go. For now.

"Thanks for this," he held up the plastic cup and placed it and his plastic spoon back into the box.

"No problem. It was the least I could do after getting you shot," Andy shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Sam sat up a little straighter and pushed the table out to the side.

Andy sighed. She really didn't want to get into this. _The sooner the better, right? _"It's my fault that all of this happened. If I had just reported Marlo's condition the moment I found out, this would've never happened."

"Hey. Hey, this is none of your fault. You could've never known that this would happen. _None of this _is your fault."

"But…"

"No buts, McNally," he said firmly. After a beat, his voice turned softer, "Come here."

Reluctantly, Andy stood up and moved closer towards him. He took her hands in his and ran comforting circles on the back of her hand. She looked down at his movements and she couldn't help but recall yesterday afternoon when she watched Marlo do the exact same thing to Sam. She moved to pull away, but Sam had a tight grip on her hands. Andy tried to look at anywhere else, but him.

"Andy, look at me." When Andy didn't respond to his request, he repeated, "Look at me."

Slowly, her eyes came up to meet his. "None of this is your fault. I don't blame you for any of this. I know Chloe doesn't either. And I sure as hell know that Oliver doesn't blame you for any of this either. If it's anyone's fault, it's Marlo's."

When Andy didn't respond, Sam kept on talking, "You didn't report Marlo because you're a good person. I think you're feeling the way you're feeling because you believe in people. And that they can be better. It's what makes you who you are."

Tears brimmed in her eyes as she gave him a silent nod. Warmth spread throughout her body as he let go of one of her hands and lightly caressed her cheek.

Andy felt as if they were the only two people in the world. She could feel the love emanate from his words and she forgot everything that was bothering her for a second. She leaned down and kissed him softly.

_Oh, how she missed this incredible feeling._

_'How could he have ever given this indescribable feeling up? How could he have ever given __**her **__up?' _Sam thought to himself.

She parted her lips open slightly and kissed him a little more passion. His hands cupped the side of her face as hers played with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

As the need to breathe became greater, they pulled apart. Sam leaned their foreheads against one another as their lips were millimeters apart from one another. Their panting breaths ghosted over each other as he broke out into a smile.

Andy smiled as well, but apologized half-heartedly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Sam shook his head as he leaned in to kiss her one more.

In this moment, Andy didn't care about anything else. She didn't care about Marlo or her guilt, or his for-that-matter. She didn't care about the guilt she felt for breaking Nick's heart, nor did she care about the repercussions of her actions. Nothing mattered to her right now. All that mattered to Andy was her, him, and the love that they felt for each other.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for all the support! 3 **

**A/N: More virtual cookies for anyone who got my ****_White Collar_**** reference! **

**A/N: See what I did there with S05E04? *wink wink***


End file.
